I wanna be a normal girl again!
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Gracie wants to become just a normal girl again.


**Disclaimer: I don't own H2O: Just Add Water.**

**Author's note: This story is about how Julia, Louise and Julia lost their mermaid-powers and how Gracie broke up with Max.**

* * *

**I wanna be a normal girl again!**

**Gracie Watsford is walking down the street with her boyfriend Max Hamilton.**

"Max...?" says Gracie in a soft voice.

"Yeah?" says Max.

"I can't go on like this anymore..." says Gracie, now really sad. "At first being a mermaid was kind of fun, but I wanna be a normal girl again."

"Gracie, you know that what I do, I do to help. I never wanted to hurt you." says Max as he give Gracie a hug.

"And I'm not mad at you...I really am not, but I don't like this mermaid-thing anymore." says Gracie.

"Is there a way for you to become just a normal girl again?" says Max.

"Eh...I don't know. I wish there was, because every day this whole mermaid-secret eats me up inside and I hate it." says Gracie, now almost crying.

"I'll do anything I can to make things easy for you, baby." says Max as he pull Gracie close to him and kiss her.

"Awww, Max!" says Gracie in a soft sensual tone.

Later the same day at Gracie's house, Gracie, Julia and Louise hang out and talk.

"Gracie, I ran into Max earlier. he told me that you've been crying." says Louise.

"You know that I love Max, but all of the experimenting he's been doin' and such. I'm soo tired of it. every day I feel this dark pain in my heart." says Gracie, trying to sound calm and confident, since she know that Julia would call her a wimp if she start to cry.

"You don't wanna be a mermaid anymore?" says Louise.

"No, I wanna be just a regular girl again." says Gracie.

"Come on! This mermaid-thing's the best that's ever happened to us." says Julia with a smirk.

"I thought so too at first, but now things are different. I wanna be just me again. Without any mermaid-stuff." says Gracie.

"I'm sure you'll see how cool the whole mermaid-thing is soon enough." says Julia to Gracie.

"Julia! She's clearly not happy. Don't be so hard on her. You know that our Gracie is a very sensitive girl." says Louise as she give Julia a glare.

"Hey! I didn't do anything wrong!" says Julia out loud.

The next day Max and the girls met up at the beach.

Max opens his briefcase and hand each of the girls a silver locket with a small gem-stone.

"These are for you. I made 'em as a gift and as a sign of the special bond you girls share." says Max in calm mature tone as he smile at the girls.

"Awww! Thanks, Max!" says Gracie.

"Thank you!" says Louise.

"Thanks!" says Julia.

The 3 girls put on the lockets. Each locket has a different stone. Gracie's has a blue sapphire, Julia's has a red ruby and Louise's has a clear diamond.

As the weeks go past Gracie get more and more sad about being a mermaid.

One day she's alone at Mako Island. She begin to cry in anger and sadness. "I really HATE being a mermaid!" screams Gracie as she pull off her locket and throw it into the Moon Pool.

The next day Gracie meets Max at the library.

"Max...please don't be mad at me." says Gracie in a low soft voice.

"Why would I be mad at you?" says Max confused.

"Because I'm...I'm breaking up with you." says Gracie as she almost begin to cry. "I really love you, but things won't work out between us so, I'm sorry..."

"Gracie my love! Please, don't do this." says Max as he give Gracie a hug.

"It's not easy for me either, Sexy Maxy. I really wish we could still be together, but I..." says Gracie.

"You can't...?" says Max in a sad voice.

"Yes, I can't, Max." says Gracie.

"So, it's the end then?" says Max.

"Yes...I'm sorry." says Gracie with a sad voice.

"I'll always love you my sweet beautiful Gracie!" says Max as he give Gracie a small kiss before he turn around and walk away.

Two months later Gracie, Louise and Julia are in the cave at Mako Island. Suddenly the water in the Moon Pool start to bubble and glow.

"What's goin' on?" says Louise.

"I don't know." says Gracie.

Gracie just stand there silent looking straight into the Moon Pool before she jump into the water.

"No, wait!" screams Julia and Louise as they jump into the water to try to get Gracie out of there in case it's dangerous.

The light of the moon shine upon the water from above and then suddenly the light is gone and the water in the Moon Pool is calm again.

"What were you thinking? That could've been dangerous!" says Julia to Gracie.

"Somehow I knew that it wasn't. Don't ask me how I knew. I just...knew." says Gracie.

"Wait a sec! Why aren't we transforming into mermaids?" says Julia.

The girls climb out of the water. Louise try to freeze the water in the Moon Pool. Nothing happens. Julia and gracie try to use their powers too, but it doesn't work either.

"My dream came true! I'm a normal girl again!" says Gracie as a small happy tear fall down her face.

"No! That means none of us are a mermaid anymore. I didn't wanna lose my power. I love to be a mermaid." says Julia in a hard tone.

"Gracie, this is your fault!" says Julia in an angry tone.

"Why? It's not like I knew that we would lose our powers...!" says Gracie.

"Please, don't fight! We're not mermaids anymore, but there's nothing we can do about it now." says Louise.

"Why don't we just jump back into the Moon Pool during the next Full Moon and become mermaids again?" says Julia.

"I don't think that would work. I'd say that our powers are gone forever." says Louise.

"That is what I think too." says Gracie.

"Easy for you to say, you're happy to be a normal girl, Gracie. I'm not." says Julia as she roll her eyes.

During the weeks after having lost their mermaid-powers and having become normal girls again, Julia, Gracie and Louise spend less time with each other for each day.

Julia doesn't even speak to Louise and Gracie that much the few times they do hang out.

A year after they lost their powers the girls have grown apart and they never hang out like they used to. Louise is dating a guy named David and Julia is happy about being single, saying that she doesn't feel like having any romantic relationships in a while after what happened with Karl and Gracie is not dating anyone either and even if she's not a mermaid anymore feels that she can't get back together with Max even though she still care about him very much.

Two years after having lost their powers forever Louise, Julia and Gracie have moved on and have a new life. Still they all remember each other and still thinks of the other two as friends, at least in a way.

**The End.**


End file.
